After the first publications of CARRYER in 1950, numerous publications have confirmed the beneficial effects of glucocorticoids in human therapy. The glucocorticoids used are synthetic derivatives.
Corticoids are recommended especially for their anti- inflammatory effects, which allows their use in a vast field of human pathology.
Synthetic glucocorticoids have properties different from human suprarenal cortisol: a greater diffusion in tissues, and a slower hepatic metabolism which explains the lengthening of their half-life. They are classified according to the duration of their biological effects into short-action (less than 18 hours), intermediate-action (18 hours to 36 hours), and long-action (36 hours to 54 hours) glucocorticoids.
The choice of corticoid therefore is made as a function of its galenical form, its anti-inflammatory activity, its slight mineralo-corticoid activity and a short hypophyseal braking effect.
Administration of glucocorticoids in the standard way, by injection, often leads to a certain number of problems: buccopharyngeal candidoses, dermohypodermic atrophy at the point of injection, gastrointestinal troubles, metabolic diseases, osteoporosis, and risks of infection.